


Con le mani sporche di terra

by Mikirise



Category: DCU
Genre: A LOT of Daddy Issues, Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Angst with a Happy Ending, Donna is a mess, Everyone Needs A Hug, F/F, Femslash February, Kory is a mess too but she's like more cool with it, The Fabolous 5 being theirselves even if this is not very convenient, a lot of mummy issues too, amen, anche se non penso che la finirò a febbraio, che altro dire?, ci potrebbe essere un hint a un triangolo amoroso, e così anche le relazioni amen, in pratica, le famiglie sono complicate, ma non c'è veramente, è solo che mi serve per la crescita di Donna e una mini-crescita di Dick
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-02-19
Packaged: 2019-10-31 01:57:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17840228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mikirise/pseuds/Mikirise
Summary: Lo cura disperatamente. Spinge la terra sul seme come se volesse ucciderlo e allo stesso tempo farlo germogliare. Come se volesse fargli male, solo per poi fargli del bene. Perché è così che si ama, no? Quindi Donna spinge la terra, trattiene il respiro. L'artemisia non è un albero. È una piccola pianta, che deve essere curata, che lei potrebbe curare, mentre cresce, nella stessa terra che ha reso sua madre forte. Che un giorno renderà lei stessa forte.Cresci forte.O, I Fab5 a Hogwarts cercano di affrontare un po' di questioni irrisolte e Donna e Kory si trovano nel loro avere passati complicati.





	Con le mani sporche di terra

**Author's Note:**

> Io ma che invece di avere idee frammentate, ho un'idea e la porto a termine e la lascio finire e poi le dico che le voglio bene, è ora di lasciarla andare e ringraziarla. Troppo OOC, mi dispiace.
> 
> Il prompt usato per il COW-T (di questo singolo capitolo) è: nobili origini. Se c'è bisogno, la spiegazione sta nelle note sotto, se non c'è bisogno, la spiegazione rimane nelle note sotto.

# Con le mani sporche di terra

> I will not ask you where you came from  
>  I will not ask and neither should you  
>  Honey, just put your sweet lips on my lips  
>  We should just kiss like real people do **(Like real people do, Hozier)**

  
  
_Prologo._  
  
_Mia madre viene dalla terra che l'ha resa divina. Io non so se vengo da questa stessa terra ma so di poter provare a essere quello che mia madre vuole che io sia. Posso provarci e posso riuscirci. Quindi, Artemisia, cresci._  
  
  
Donna è nata dalla terra, ma questo i suoi amici non sembrano averlo capito più di tanto. Quando Donna affonda le mani nella terra scozzese, nella quale sa, sente, che sua madre ha affondato le mani, nella quale sa che ci dovrebbe essere qualcosa di più per lei, qualcosa che la possa rendere più di questa semplice bambina che adesso è, spaventata, indegna, triste, sola sotto molti aspetti, non sente niente.  
  
È la terra che la renderà quello che lei deve essere. Qualcuno che, un giorno, sarà abbastanza da poter stare accanto a sua madre, senza che lei le lanci delle occhiate di rimprovero, senza che la debba riprendere in continuazione. Eppure non sembra essere questa la terra di cui lei ha bisogno. Non sembra essere questa la terra che la renderà finalmente degna.  
  
Donna affonda le mani nella terra, scava, scava, scava ancora più a fondo. Forse la terra di sua madre è andata affondando con gli anni, forse, se ci prova con un po' più di forza, con un po' più di perseveranza, allora, finalmente, la potrà trovare. Potrà diventare quello che deve essere.  
  
Il seme che ha in bocca, che tiene al caldo per poi buttare in mezzo a questo terriccio, un giorno diventerà un bellissimo albero. O meglio, una pianta bellissima. Un piccola artemisia, che gli arbusti grandi e possenti non ce li ha, ma che, per questo motivo, è forse molto più forte e sopravvive di più al vento, al freddo, a -l'artemisia è come Donna. Quindi le scava con le unghie e lancia uno sguardo alle sue spalle e continua a scavare.  
  
Donna non sarà mai una quercia. Donna non sarà mai un platano picchiatore. Sputa il seme nel terriccio e poi lo copre. Ha le mani piene di terra, sporche e le unghie macchiate di marrone. Ma non è questa la cosa importante, adesso. Le sue mani sporche di terra sono solo un effetto collaterale, qualcosa che ha una soluzione, che è molto meno importante del seme, che adesso giace nel terriccio. Il seme deve essere protetto. Perché quel seme è come lei. Perché il seme è lei.  
  
E Donna non può lasciarlo morire. Non può lasciare che non viva.  
  
Lo cura disperatamente. Spinge la terra sul seme come se volesse ucciderlo e allo stesso tempo farlo germogliare. Come se volesse fargli male, solo per poi fargli del bene. Perché è così che si ama, no? Quindi Donna spinge la terra, trattiene il respiro. L'artemisia non è un albero. È una piccola pianta, che deve essere curata, che lei potrebbe curare, mentre cresce, nella stessa terra che ha reso sua madre forte. Che un giorno renderà lei stessa forte.  
  
Cresci forte.  
  
Artemisia, cresci forte, dimostrami che anche io posso crescere come te. Insegnami che cosa vuol dire, insegnami che cosa posso essere, insegnami che questa terra non è stata resa fertile da mia madre.  
  
Poi si alza in piedi. Tira su col naso e si pulisce sul mantello della divisa. Si passa il dorso della mano sulle labbra e guarda per la prima volta, davanti a sé.  
  
Ed è la prima volta, la primissima volta che la vede, immersa nella nebbia, che guarda verso il castello, il vento che le muove i capelli rossi, lo sguardo fisso a guardare qualche posto che è sicuramente più lontano di dove si trova Donna.  
  
La vede rimanere immobile, come una statua, mentre le nuvole passano per il cielo, il sole compare e scompare, la luce va e viene e lei, eppure, rimane bellissima, rimane immobile, rimane disumana nella sua bellezza. E Donna sente le ginocchia tremarle, le unghie sporche di sangue e terra darle fastidio, il seme che non può essere ancora cresciuto o germogliato, esattamente come non sarebbe potuta crescere lei, in così pochi secondi. Ed eppure, entrambi si trovavano a dover affrontare qualcosa di sovrumano, quando entrambi non sono nemmeno al di sotto della media umana.  
  
Donna perde il respiro. Il vento si alza più forte, sempre più forte dalle sue spalle. E la creatura, che non può essere umana, che non può essere divina e che Donna non riesce a definire con le sole parole, scompare nel vento, mentre il vento si ferma, smette di soffiare.  
  
E Donna rimane lì, senza un seme in bocca, ma nel terriccio, col mantello che non si muove nemmeno così drammaticamente, come invece succede con tutti, i capelli spettinati, le mani sporche e con il cuore che batte così forte da farle venire paura.  
  
È stata la prima volta che l'ha vista. Non riesce a togliersela dalla mente. Ed è così dannatamente umana, in quel momento, con tutti i suoi difetti, con tutti i modi i cui non dovrebbe essere, ma che, per qualche motivo è, da odiarsi. Da pensare che la terra che ha reso divina sua madre, sta rendendo disumana lei, ma non in un modo buono.  
  
Quindi stringe i pugni, tira di nuovo su col naso, e si gira per affrontare il vento, che torna a soffiarle contro il viso. Donna stava piantando qualcosa. Quella figura, che non può essere di qualunque strega, che non può essere umana, stava nascondendo qualcosa ai limiti della foresta. Ma questi non erano affari di nessuna delle due.  
  
Donna viene dalla terra. Quella creatura deve venire dal cielo.  
  
  
  
  
  
_I. Mamma vuole che diventiamo amici, ma io non sono sicura di come prendere questa storia. Magari potremmo diventare qualcos'altro, non amici, ma tipo, boh, fratelli in armi. So cosa sono i fratelli in armi, non sono sicura di sapere che cosa siano gli amici, quindi, beh, vorresti diventare il mio fratello in armi? Vorresti fare in modo che niente in questo mondo ci divida? Vorresti promettermi che niente al mondo ci separerà?_  
  
Dick e Donna guardano Jason, seduto coi piedi incrociati a fissare il vuoto, avere tic strani agli occhi, ogni tanto, mentre riprende a bere del caffè e ha le mani tremanti le occhiaie e gli occhi iniettati di sangue, mentre si passa una mano trai capelli e torna al suo libro. Se si fosse drogato con qualche pozione, probabilmente, starebbe meglio. Il terzo anno non dovrebbe essere così difficile. Non dovrebbe impegnare così tanto nessuno, ma sembra che Jason non riesca a darsi un limite in quanto impegnarsi. Iniziate le prime lezioni, aveva preso i libri di testo e li aveva letti tutti quanti in una sola notte, portando alla sua Casa tanti punti quante lodi, perché -beh, Jason è sempre stato un bambino intelligente, a detta della sua famiglia.  
  
Ma non erano le lodi della scuola che Jason cercava. E non erano i punti per la Casa che cercava, no. Forse era la naturale voglia di sapere di un Corvonero. Forse era solo il suo modo per dimostrare quanto degno fosse di trovarsi ad Hogwarts (non è da tutti, certo che no, poter finire gli studi, coi tempi che corrono). Forse era semplicemente il modo per dimostrare a Dick, ma anche a Bruce e ad Alfred quanto fosse stata una buona idea portarlo con loro a casa, dargli un'opportunità per crescere.  
  
Forse.  
  
La verità è che Jason non parla. Continua a bere caffè, a leggere libri di testo a fare ricerche a cercare qualcosa di cui non ha mai fatto parola con nessuno, e a non dormire. Per prevenire qualsiasi malattia, Dick è stato costretto a chiedere ai professori di fare un'eccezione per quello che riguardava la divisione in dormitori, e di lasciarlo dormire con lui, nei dormitori dei Grifondoro. Ma non aveva fatto altro, per qualche motivo. Teneva suo fratello più piccolo in camera con sé e gli toglieva i libri passata una certa ora. Poi, di nuovo, lo lasciava rovinarsi la vista e la circolazione sanguigna, dandogli da mangiare soltanto cioccolatini, patatine e caramelle Tutti i Gusti +1.  
  
E adesso stanno lì, a guardarlo, nell'angolo della stanza, mentre si stropiccia un occhio e sembra non essersi lavato da almeno una settimana. Puzza. Ha la bocca sporca di cioccolato e un po' di cenere, che deve venire da qualche parte dell'aula di Pozioni.  
  
Donna non ha mai avuto un fratello minore. Neanche Dick ha avuto un fratello minore, fino a qualche anno fa, quando questo bambino è arrivato, accompagnato da Bruce. È forse difficile dire che, prima, non avessero nemmeno nessuno con cui potersi confidare, con cui poter parlare, faccia a faccia, da pari. Prima avevano soltanto i loro genitori. I loro genitori non sono tipi da faccia a faccia. Da pari a pari. Dick dice che è normale. Almeno. Lo diceva. Bruce e Diana hanno preso il ruolo di genitori. Nessun genitori ha mai parlato a un figlio come un suo pari, almeno non finché non hanno imparato a essere delle persone a loro stanti. Indipendenti. Chissà perché, a entrambi ha sempre fatto paura questa parola.  
  
Dick ha avuto altri genitori, al di fuori di Bruce. Donna no.  
  
E Jason scuote velocemente la testa, cercando di rimanere lucido, mentre legge quel libro, che forse non dovrebbe nemmeno star leggendo. E Dick lo guarda in silenzio, ma Donna lo conosce abbastanza da sapere che non sta pensando a lui in particolare. Dick non vede ancora Jason come un fratello. Dick quando guarda Jason pensa a se stesso. E a Bruce. Non può essere niente di sano. Ma Donna non sa che cosa dovrebbe dire, che cosa dovrebbe fare, quindi lo lascia fare. Lo lascia pensare. Aspetta e spera che niente di brutto possa succedere a causa di pensieri.  
  
Dick la considera sua sorella. Donna considera Dick suo fratello. Non si sono mai guardati con quell sguardo vuoto.  
  
"Oggi stavo agli allenamenti" inizia Dick, girandosi verso di lei, prendendo un cioccolatino per poi portarselo in bocca. "Niente di che. Ci siamo soltanto divertiti, lo giuro e stavo volando con la scopa. Penso che anche quest'anno mi terranno in panchina." Giocherella con le dita sporche di cioccolato. Se Donna si fosse presentata alla squadra di Quidditch, anche senza un allenamento alle spalle, le avrebbero dato una maglia da titolare, e le avrebbero fatto giocare tutte le partite che lei avesse voluto. Se Dick e Donna fossero stati fratelli, Dick, con la sua preparazione atletica e la sua vista, sarebbe stato nominato capitano. Ma Donna e Dick sono solo fratelli in armi. Donna abbassa lo sguardo. Dick non sembra nemmeno rendersene conto. "Quindi stavo facendo dei voli in solitaria perché, beh -mi richiamano, perché il campo sarebbe dovuto andare ai Serpeverde, per il loro di allenamento."  
  
Jason ha un altro tic. Si passa una mano trai capelli, lasciandoli dritti, puntati verso l'alto.  
  
"Ed entra in campo questa ragazza, Donna che ti giuro -non sembra essere umana." Torna a giocherellare con le dita, guardando dritto davanti a loro. "Ma l'ho vista per soli pochi secondi. Poi mi hanno trascinato fuori. Stavo pensando che forse, non lo so, forse dovrei semplicemente smetterla di sperare di poter entrare in squadra. Hanno inventato per me la posizione di riserva, praticamente e io non -però dovevi proprio vederla. È stato come... non so come spiegarlo. Come usare per la prima volta la magia. Credo."  
  
Donna sospira. Non sa che cosa dovrebbe rispondergli. Non sa quali siano le parole che avrebbe dovuto dirgli, quali prole lo avrebbero tranquillizzato. Non sa nemmeno come tenere a bada le sue stesse emozioni. Quindi arriccia le labbra e torna a guardare il ragazzino vicino al camino. Lo punta con il mento.  
  
E Dick sbuffa una risata dalle narici, scuote la testa. "Non ci pensare troppo, ho scoperto che c'è un modo per fargli fare delle cose come mangiare e pulirsi. Ma, davvero, non ci pensare troppo. Quella giratempo gli ha dato alla testa."  
  
"Senza il Quidditch, non avrai più tante scuse per non stargli dietro, però" sussurra, portandosi una mano davanti alle labbra. E Dick ride ancora più ad alta voce, attirando l'attenzione di Jason, che li fulmina con lo sguardo. "Immagina doverlo tenere con te per tutta la giornata. Sicuramente le tue lezioni le potrebbe seguire senza problemi."  
  
Dick ruota gli occhi. "Si potrebbe anche diplomare prima di me" borbotta. "Ma non per questo non deve imparare a badare a se stesso. Ieri i tipi del terzo mi hanno chiamato perché non si era reso conto che la lezioni di Astronomia era finita e stava borbottando non so che incantesimi, senza nemmeno rendersene conto." Lancia uno sguardo al ragazzino, che tira su col naso. "Non sembra essere quel tipo di ragazzino che non ha mai avuto nessuno a guardargli le spalle." Fa una smorfia e sospira, passandosi la mano sul viso.  
  
Donna gli dà una pacca sulla spalla, abbastanza forte da fargli male, abbastanza piano per non fargli poi così male. E Dick inizia a tossire, deve essersi strozzato con la sua stessa saliva. Melodrammatico.  
  
"Insomma" riprende, schiarendosi la gola. "Per fargli fare tutto quello che voglio, basta dirgli che una certa persona sarà lì. E a quel punto trova il tempo per lavarsi e mangia e sembra un'altra persona. Altro che quel goblin là." Scrolla le spalle. Torna a guardare verso il basso.  
  
Donna e Dick sono fratelli in armi. Quindi sono fratelli veri. Non c'è stata una scelta da parte di qualcun altro, e non è stato il caso a renderli fratelli. Il caso li avrebbe potuti rendere amici. Il caso avrebbe potuto renderli compagni di corso, ma non fratelli in armi. Non fratelli. Non c'è stata una scelta da parte di Diana e Bruce. Loro non volevano che Donna e Dick diventassero più di quanto delle visite di cortesia richiedessero, nonostante loro stessi fossero, in un certo senso, fratelli. No. Non c'è stata scelta esterna. Erano loro due. Era una loro scelta.  
  
Quando Donna si è tagliata il palmo della mano, tendendola a Dick, lo ha fatto al di fuori di quello che lei doveva essere. Al di fuori di quello che Dick sarebbe dovuto diventare. Lo ha fatto nel momento in cui entrambi pensavano che sarebbero stati separati dalle Casate della scuola, per giurarsi, una volta per tutte, che tutto sarebbe andato bene. Donna non sa dire con esattezza quali siano stati i pensieri di Dick, quel pomeriggio, ma sa che ha accettato la sua mano, sa che non potranno più separarsi e che nessuno dei due vuole separarsi dall'altro. E questo basta. Hanno una sola certezza sul loro futuro. Ma almeno ce l'hanno.  
  
Donna conosce Dick da forse più a lungo di chiunque altro. Ha visto la sua camera a casa di Bruce, lo ha preso in giro per i poster, per le cotte famose e non, si sono gettati da una finestra, per scappare di casa e andare a girare il mondo magico da soli (solo per poi scoprire di essere stati seguiti da Diana e Bruce) e hanno fatto così tante cose, piacevoli e spiacevoli insieme, da conoscere ogni piccola sfaccettatura di ogni espressione del viso dell'altro. Si conoscono bene. Hanno deciso di conoscersi bene. Di volersi bene.  
  
E quindi Donna sa quanto questo periodo sia per lui frustrante. Sa che cosa vuol dire per Dick dover condividere la camera con un fratello minore adottivo, non essere scelto per entrare in campo se non in momenti fortemente stressanti per la squadra, o solo se Bruce viene a vedere le partite. Sa che cosa vuol dire per lui. Sa quali sono i pensieri che lo stanno tormentando.  
  
Perché finisco sempre per parlare di lui? Perché sempre lui?  
  
Donna non ha una sorella minore adottiva. Non ha neanche una sorella minore. E Dick non sembra ancora essersi reso conto di cosa vuol dire avere una famiglia un pochino più larga. Quindi Donna fa una smorfia e si gratta la testa. "Raccontami della giocatrice dei Serpeverde" borbotta allora. "Poi presentamela. Così te la rubo da sotto gli occhi." Gli fa l'occhiolino e si sente malissimo a dire una cosa del genere. Ma Dick scoppia a ridere.  
  
"Non so descrivertela" risponde poi, posando il viso sul ginocchio. "Per capirlo dovresti proprio -dovresti vederla."  
  
  
  
II. _Ho imparato più cose stando a guardare i vostri fratellini sugli spalti durante le partite di Quidditch che con voi. A volte mi chiedo se non avessi fatto meglio a nascere un po' più tardi, così avrei fatto anche io da sorella minore, o cugina minore, e vi avrei dato il tormento con questi bambini. Perché loro sembrano sapere che cosa devono fare della loro vita? Perché sembra che tutti loro siano un po' più divini di me? (P.S. È possibile che nessuno di voi abbia una famiglia funzionale?)_  
  
Donna passa la macchinetta fotografica a Jason, che apre la bocca come se gli avesse appena passato un cimelio di famiglia, un tesoro da custodire. Lo passa tra le mani, lo ruota, tira su le ginocchia e sembra essere intenzionato a scannerizzare ogni dettaglio dell'oggetto. Fa quasi tenerezza, mentre incrocia le gambe e smette di guardare verso il cielo, dove suo fratello sta facendo acrobazie, per concentrarsi solamente su questo.  
  
Forse la mancanza di spirito fraterno è presente e allo stesso tempo assente in tutti e due. Jason poteva non presentarsi per vedere gli allenamenti condivisi di suo fratello, ma è qui. Per qualche oscura ragione che nessuno ha il diritto di sapere, Jason è qui. Per Dick.  
  
"Le macchinette fotografiche vengono dal mondo babbano, lo sapevi?" le chiede, alzando lo sguardo verso di lei. Donna no, non lo sapeva, perché col mondo babbano non ha mai avuto nessun contatto, non le è mai veramente interessato più di tanto. Kaldur, seduto accanto a Jason, gira lo sguardo verso di loro, decidendo di smetterla di cercare invano Garth, che, a terra, sembra avere qualche problema con la scopa. E così come Kaldur, si gira anche Connor, con aria impassibile e fiera.  
  
Li chiamano i Mini. I Mini sono il gruppo meno coeso del mondo. Jason frequenta il terzo anno, Kaldur e Connor il primo. E hanno un amico di nome Kyle, che fa il secondo e assomiglia tantissimo a qualcuno, secondo quello che dicono. Ma nessuno dice a chi. E a volte, a loro si univa una ragazzina del secondo, una certa Rachel, che viene da un paese sconosciuto, all'inizio dell'anno parlava una lingua sconosciuta e col mantello indossa anche un cappuccio, che tiene sempre sulla testa, ma mai in classe. I Mini. Che si incontrano una volta all'anno, ma quando lo fanno tutti ne parlano. I Mini cosa però non si è ancora capito.  
  
Jason tira su col naso. Si è lavato i capelli, ha lavato la divisa. Tira in su un ginocchio, quello verso gli spalti superiori, perché anche Connor e Kaldur possano vedere. E poi alza un lato delle labbra. "I meccanismi che fanno in modo che una parte dell'immagine venga cristallizzata è stata rubata dall'idea delle macchinette fotografiche a pellicola dei babbani, che a loro volta hanno rubato l'idea dal funzionamento dell'occhio."  
  
Connor aggrotta le sopracciglia e allunga il collo, per vedere meglio la lente della macchinetta fotografica. "La luce deve colpire la lente come un'onda" borbotta. Sembra essere più una domanda che un'affermazione. Cerca lo sguardo di Jason, per avere una conferma. E Jason annuisce. Kaldur si copre nel suo mantello e guarda la macchinetta fotografica.  
  
"Lo studiate a Babbanologia?" gli chiede Donna, abbassando anche lei lo sguardo verso l'oggetto. Gli allenamenti sono iniziati da un po'. I ragazzi si sono riscaldati e sono in cielo a fare degli esercizi inutili e anche abbastanza noiosi. Imparare di più sulla sua macchinetta può essere una delle cose migliori che le sia capitate. Lei nemmeno ci voleva stare, qui.  
  
Jason alza lo sguardo verso di lei e aggrotta le sopracciglia. "No" risponde, come se fosse la cosa più naturale del mondo. "In questa scuola non si studia poi così bene, Babbanologia. Secondo te, che cosa -starei facendo io, scusami?"  
  
Kaldur sbuffa una risata. Torna a guardare verso il campo. Garth ha appena afferrato la scopa e ha iniziato a volare in circolo. La sua incapacità sportiva è un chiaro segnale del classismo della scuola. Il fatto che sia un titolare dei Tassorosso spiega il motivo per cui i Tassi non sembrano mai puntare alla vittoria, ma semplicemente al rimanere in gara per tutto l'anno. Garth viene da una famiglia importante. E Arthur è più vicino alla scuola di quanto possa essere Bruce. Questa l'unica differenza tra Garth e Dick. Kaldur guarda suo fratello volare. Borbotta qualcosa di incomprensibile. Forse spera che non cada dalla scopa. Forse.  
  
"Sto seguendo delle lezioni da casa nei corsi di studio babbani" continua Jason. "Perché, forse non dovrei dirlo, ma i maghi sono abbastanza stupidi, non pensi?"  
  
Connor scrolla le spalle. "Non m'interessa" risponde.  
  
"A me invece sì" ribatte Jason. Donna passa lo sguardo da uno all'altro. “Ti sei resa conto che non c'è un'ala di Sviluppo e Ricerca per i maghi? E ti sei resa conto di che cosa significhi per i maghi stessi? Finiamo tutti di studiare a diciassette anni. Diciassette. Negli Stati Uniti, prima di finire gli studi -uno dei percorsi più completi di studio finisce a ventidue o ventitré anni. Cinque anni di differenza. E loro possono continuare a studiare! Una volta finiti gli studi ad Hogwarts, un mago non può fare nient'altro se non scegliere un apprendistato, o iniziare a lavorare per il Ministero. Il Ministero che uccide chi è affetto da mannarismo e che non ha problemi a usare i folletti come schiavi, che tiene un registro dei nati babbani e dei cosiddetti mezzosangue. Lo stesso Ministero che non ha avuto problemi a mandarmi in prigione e… o a mandare auror a picchiare me o altri ragazzi per strada perché non potevano usare la magia per procurarci da mangiare. Non importa in che paese vivi. Sono tutti uguali. Non c'è evoluzione sociale o magica, per noi maghi. Guardiamo dall'alto in basso i babbani, e poi sono loro che con la loro tecnologia ci stanno superando. Perché loro almeno ci provano a migliorarsi. Mentre noi continuiamo a scrivere con le penne a piuma.” Jason fa ina smorfia disgustata. “Mio padre ha un'industria che dà lavoro sia ai babbani che ai maghi. Che ha un'ala di Sviluppo e Ricerca. Che sta cercando una cura per l'AIDS, che i maghi nemmeno conoscono, ovviamente, e un modo per stabilizzare il mannarismo. E io non potrò prenderla in mano se la mia unica formazione me la dà questa scuola.”  
  
Connor ruota gli occhi. Kaldur alza un lato delle labbra. E Donna guarda questo bambino di tredici anni e gli sembra molto più grande, un po' più vecchio.  
  
Jason torna a studiare la macchina fotografica. Kaldur e Donna guardano Garth in mezzo all'aria, che sbanda sulla scopa. Deve essere emozionato. È il primo allenamento condiviso. Jason passa di nuovo la macchinetta fotografica a Donna, lasciandogliela sulle cosce con delicatezza e alzandosi in piedi per guardare Dick arrivare in volo sopra di loro. Lo saluta con la mano. Alza il braccio e tiene la mano ben aperta, mentre Dick si abbassa quel tanto che basta per battergli il cinque. Poi vola di nuovo via, e Jason mantiene un sorriso estasiato, come se Dick avesse appena salvato il mondo.  
  
Donna si chiede se qualcuno la potrà mai vedere nello stesso modo.  
  
Arrivano i membri della squadra dei Serpeverde. Donna nemmeno se ne rende conto. Sta lì, guardando il vuoto, passando le dita sulla sua macchinetta fotografica. “E voi che farete?” chiede, suo malgrado a Kaldur e Connor.  
  
Kaldur ha la gentilezza di girarsi verso di lei. La osserva, coi suoi occhioni marroni, e poi le sorride con gentilezza. Kaldur e Donna sono cugini. Non di sangue. È difficile che nella sua vita Donna abbia dei parenti di sangue, e comunque non è qualcosa che le importa così tanto. Kaldur è il secondo figlio di Arthur, re di Atlantide, il fratello minore del principe Garth. La domanda che Donna ha fatto deve sembrargli molto banale. Scontata. In quanto principe adottato, Kaldur non deve avere molte aspirazioni. “Studierò i draghi marini” risponde dolcemente. Non parla molto. Non quando si trova a suo agio. Donna riesce a vedere Jason sorridergli con tutti i denti in mostra. Forse i Mini sono più coesi di quello che lei pensava. “Proteggerò i draghi marini.”  
  
Connor muove nervosamente il ginocchio, guarda il campo da gioco, verso terra, non per aria,  
dove ormai si trovano tutti i membri delle diverse squadre. “Hanno iniziato” mormora, indicando i giocatori allineati ai bordi del campo.  
  
Jason si alza di nuovo in piedi e muove la mano a destra e poi a sinistra, a destra e poi di nuovo a sinistra, ma non sta salutando Dick. Non sta salutando nemmeno Roy, nonostante il suo sguardo non faccia altro che andare a lui, periodicamente, cercando di rubare più dettagli del ragazzo, più fotografie mentali di Roy, col suo cappellino e il suo sorriso idiota. Roy, che invece sta provando ad attirare l'attenzione di Connor, facendo stupidaggini sulla scopa, mettendosi sottosopra, con un sorriso smagliante, sotto un sole grigio. Jason continua a salutare. E Donna segue il suo sguardo, per ritrovare quella creatura che stava guardando il palazzo, qualche giorno fa. “Kory!” grida Jason. “Kory!”  
  
La ragazza, Kory, fa un cenno con la mano per salutarlo, sicuramente per gentilezza. Donna non riesce a smettere di guardarla, i suoi capelli legati in una cosa alta, che si arricciano per creare delle onde rosse che stonano così tanto col cielo grigio in sottofondo. La divisa verde e argento, che le cade sulle spalle come se fosse troppo piccola e poi troppo grande. Il suo sorriso dolce, mentre saluta un bambino, e poi che diventa l'espressione concentrata di una giocatrice, quando le sue dita si intrecciano intorno alla scopa. E Donna non riesce a smettere di guardarla. Le sue dita tremano intorno alla macchinetta fotografica. Si dice -lo può fare? La ragazza, Kory, si gira verso uno dei suoi compagni di squadra e annuisce. No. Non lo può fare, fare una foto a una completa sconosciuta? È da gente strana. Non è certamente da Donna. Non è da -le dita si muovono, ma Donna è più brava a mantenere il controllo delle sue mani e rimane a fissare la ragazza, finché non c'è il tradizionale volo di presentazione.  
  
Dick, Roy, Garth e Kory sono lì. Volano tra tutti gli altri. Ma Donna non vede gli altri. Vede soltanto Kory. Deve venire dal cielo, quella ragazza. Deve essere una creatura celestiale. L'ha completamente ipnotizzata, le sta facendo mancare il respiro. E Donna odia non avere io controllo di se stessa. E poi non lo odia così tanto.  
  
Non vede Jason lanciarle un'occhiata e poi fare una smorfia. Non vede Connor alzarsi in piedi e andare via, senza aver mai salutato Roy. Non vede gli sguardi adoranti di Dick per Kory. Donna vede solo Kory.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
III. _La differenza tra il voler essere amati e l'amare è più sottile di quello che tutti pensano. Io non penso di voler essere amata. Essere amati sembra essere un compito troppo pesante per me, una responsabilità troppo grande per me. Un privilegio che devo conquistare con troppa fatica. Non fa per me. (Ma tu dovresti essere amato, fratello mio.)_  
  
Donna non si piega nemmeno, per guardare la piccola artemisia che non sta crescendo. Non sta crescendo. Rimane in silenzio a guardarla, mentre da qualche parte tuona e stanno dicendole che, bene, sta per iniziare a piovere.  
  
Non capisci, Artemisia, che non è per capriccio. È quell che devi diventare, è quello che devi essere. Devi insegnare a Donna come essere divina, pur non avendo una natura divina. Quindi, ti prego, impara a crescere, impara a diventare divina.  
  
Donna si lascia cadere in ginocchio. Sporca il mantello di fango, e dentro le scarpette marroni le entrano un paio di fili d'erba. E poi posa le mani, a coppa, intorno al pezzo di terra nella quale dovrebbe essere il suo seme. Non lo sai, Artemisia?, che da altre parti del mondo sei considerata soltanto una pianta infestante? Ti sradicano, ti tagliano, ti fanno del male, uccidendoti, perché si piante come te ce ne sono troppe in città, non c'è bisogno di te, non ci sarà mai bisogno di te. Ma questa terra -la senti questa terra intorno a te? Ti rende qualcosa di importante, ti rende qualcosa di bello. E io sono come te, Artemisia. Una pianta infestante che può essere resa divina dalla terra in cui si trova.  
  
L'artemisia è una pianta che si trova tra tutte le erbacce di città. È anche una pianta medicamentosa, che i maghi usano per il distillato della morte vivente. È una pianta che trova il suo valore tra tante cose differenti e che ora deve trovare un modo e un motivo per poter finalmente crescere.  
  
L'artemisia, di divino ha poco, nel mondo dei babbani, nonostante il suo nome provenga dalla dea Artemide, nonostante il suo nome le dice che dovrebbe essere qualcosa di più, che una semplice pianta infestante. Anche Donna ha un nome importante. Essere una donna, essere una donna nel passato come nel presente, vuol dire essere una guerriera, affinare le proprie tecniche di combattimento ed essere pronta ad affrontare ogni tipo di sfida che un mondo le tira addosso. Essere una donna, portare il nome di Donna, deve essere lo stesso gioco di parole che chiunque abbia dato il nome di artemisia ad Artemisia. Donna e Artemisia, che di divino hanno poco.  
  
Ma, per favore, ti prego, cresci.  
  
Donna alita sulla terra, mantenendo il calore del suo respiro tra le mani. Devi crescere. Perché dei bambini che hanno alcuni anni in meno di lei, hanno un pizzico di vicino, nelle loro ambizioni. Perché ragazze che guardano verso il castello, hanno un pizzico di divino. E com'è possibile che Artemisia e Donna non ce l'abbiano? Non lo sai, che le cose divine partono dall'amore? E, Artemisia, Donna ti ama. Hai la responsabilità dell'amore che lei prova per te. L'amore deve essere ripagato. Non puoi rimanere in debito con lei. Quindi, adesso, ora, cresci. Cresci, con il peso dell'amore. Cresci per il peso dell'amore.  
  
Donna tiene gli occhi chiusi. Li chiude con più forza. E poi sussurra: "Noi partiamo dalla terra, Artemisia. Non da questa terra, però. Ma possiamo adattarci. Per amore, possiamo adattarci."  
  
C'è qualcuno, che invece di guardare il castello, adesso sta guardando lei, ma Donna non se ne rende subito conto. Aspetta che le gocce di pioggia inizino a caderle sui capelli, bagnandole la testa e le spalle e la schiena, prima di alzare la testa e vedere Kory, come una creatura celestiale, in piedi, con la testa leggermente inclinata.  
  
Donna sbarra gli occhi e si tira in ginocchio, prendendo a grattarsi il retro cella testa con una punta di nervosismo. Le gocce che vengono dal cielo, ecco, a volte le fanno chiudere gli occhi, per quanto sono grandi e non riesce a seguire fluidamente i movimenti di Kory, che si inginocchia lentamente, si sistema il mantello sulle gambe e poi tocca il pezzo di terra su cui era piegata pochi secondi prima Donna.  
  
Una mano sulla terra nuda, una mano invece, si posa sul polso di Donna. E Kory ancora non ha detto una parola, Kory ancora non le ha nemmeno mai parlato. Ma, in mezzo a loro, nella stessa terra che aveva fatto crescere sua mamma, nella stessa terra che avrebbe dovuto far crescere lei, una piccolissima foglia verde scura, appena germogliata, appena fuori dalla terra, quando Kory toglie la mano.  
  
Piove. Piove con forza e inizia a soffiare anche tanto vento.  
  
Donna ha le mani sporche di fango e terra e tiene la mano di una ragazza bellissima, con un sorriso dolce. Che le dice: "Non è questo, il tipo di amore che fa crescere le cose."

**Author's Note:**

> Le nobili origini vengono contrapposte alle origini di Donna. Donna non è figlia di Diana, non di sangue, ma, come lei, crede di essere stata concepita dalla terra (la sabbia, okay, ma lasciatemela passare). La terra è, secondo la tradizione più diffusa e popolare, l'origine meno nobile possibile, infatti, a pensarci, umile deriva da humilis, poco elevato da terra, che a sua volta deriva da humus, quindi, proprio terra. (Una delle poche cose che mi ricordo del latino. Le derivazioni delle parole, grazie.) Eppure, Donna vede, nelle sue origini qualcosa di nobile a cui lei non può appartenere. È figlia di Diana (in questa fic), allora perché non può essere come lei? È il suo sangue che non le lascia essere quello che sua madre vorrebbe che lei sia? È perché viene da un tipo di terra che non è magica? Boh. Guardando Kory, invece, si chiede se le origini di lei non siano nobili, addirittura divina, visto che deriva dal cielo e tutte le volte che la vede (tranne nell'ultima sequenza) Kory ha a che fare con il vento, le nuvole o il cielo. 
> 
> ... pensandoci, penso si fosse capito dal testo del capitolo, però vabbè. Meglio spiegare in eccesso che non spiegare affatto. 
> 
>  
> 
> (MA IN TUTTO QUESTO LA METAFORA CRISTIANA CATTOLICA DOV'È CHE STA?) (nah, per questa tante metafore pagane, perché preferisco.)


End file.
